zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Light Field
Snake Nils |number = 2 |gender = Male |age = 15 24 (born 2003) |hair = Gray |eye = Blue |occupation = SOIS agent |status = Alive |relative = Clover Field (sister) |affiliates = SOIS |appearances =''Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward (mentioned) }} Light Field, also known by his codename Snake, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. His bracelet has a value of two. Light was the older brother to fellow player, Clover. At the start of the game, Junpei had the impression Light was like a prince, so he gave him the nickname "Prince". He was kidnapped by Zero at the same time as his sister Clover and placed in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin with her. Appearance Light is blind and almost always keeps his blue eyes closed. His short hair seems to be a silver-like color and his skin is very pale. His left arm is actually prosthetic. He wore a fancy blue jacket with yellow piping over a white dress shirt and burgundy tie, gray slacks and brown shoes. When he was abducted and placed in the coffin in the room with Door 9, he wore a Free the Soul robe used in Dashiell Gordain and his successors' version of the Nonary Game and his normal clothes were placed onto Nagisa Nijisaki. Personality Light is very wise. He is level-headed, calm, rational, and logical. He is also very knowledgeable about a variety of topics and well-versed in various genres. At times, he came off as a bit arrogant. Despite the dangerous situations he found himself in, he usually remained calm, but when he was angered, he would become very aggressive. He loved Clover with a passion and tries to protect her, and would do anything for her, even dying for her sake if she was killed. He kept the truth about the Nonary Game a secret in order to protect Clover and only opened up once he knew it was safe to do so. Despite his blindness, or perhaps because of it, he has the insight to see through various truths. He also has a strong sense of hearing, which could be a result of his car accident. Background During his childhood, Light lost both his eyesight and his left arm in a car accident and had his arm replaced with a prosthetic. It was the only way to save him, according to Clover. According to the 999 novelization (which is non-canon to the game), instead of a car accident, Snake lost his eyesight by falling off a cliff while trying to help Clover.http://nonary-game.livejournal.com/8522.html?view=80202 As he was growing up, he became very close to his younger sister Clover. Later, Light was kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical thugs while he was looking for four-leaf clovers outside for Clover's birthday and had managed to find exactly nine of them. He was forced to play the First Nonary Game. Clover was also kidnapped as a transmitter for the Nonary Game and was placed in Building Q, while Light was placed in the Gigantic as a receiver. During his time on the Gigantic, Light distributed the four-leaf clovers to the other players on the Gigantic, when they began to argue and break down in the large hospital room. He explained how they must make it out alive for their siblings, and tells them that he has a sister who is special to him and that it was her birthday that day and that he got them for her birthday. He told them that the leaves on the clover represented Hope, Faith, Love and Luck and that if they remembered those words, they would be able to get through any obstacle. He was rescued by a detective, Seven, and, along with Aoi Kurashiki, witnessed Akane Kurashiki dying in the incinerator. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Nine years later, Light and Clover were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game. They presumably woke up in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin together and managed to escape it. Light and the other players (besides June) ran down the central staircase only to encounter Junpei and two numbered doors Door [4] and Door [5]. After he helped the other players investigate the ship and chose codenames, the 9th Man takes Clover hostage with his knife. The 9th Man entered Door 5 with Clover's and Ace's help but he gruesomely died, affecting everyone except Light. Santa insisted that they were wasting time and should proceed through the numbered doors, stating that he won't "mess up" like the 9th Man did. Light laughed this off and explained that his death was caused by disobeying Zero's rules. The 9th Man had entered by himself, when the minimum requirement was 3 people. Light revealed that Zero had given Light the "gift" of knowledge on the Nonary Game and the bracelets the nine players wore. On a message in braille, it told him how to take off the bracelets and the function of the REDs and DEADs in the game and that there were bombs in their intestines. Reassured by the note, the players continued through the doors; Santa, Junpei, June, and Lotus go through Door 4, and Ace, Light, Clover, and Seven go through Door 5. Light and his group solved the puzzles in the 1st class cabin and Casino and ended up in the Large hospital room with the other four players. Three numbered doors were located, Door [3], Door [7], and Door [8]. None of them could be opened however, as the bottom part of the REDs were mysteriously gone so they split up to find the parts in the hallway with all the rooms. While investigating a room, Light was knocked out by soporific gas. His clothes were switched with Nagisa Nijisaki and Light was placed in a coffin in the Chapel. Noticing that he did not come to the large hospital room, the other players conducted a search for him, with no results. They decided to go on without him, causing Clover to suffer from depression. Later on, Nijisaki's body is found in the shower room, wearing Snake's clothes. Since the body was destroyed, the players thought that it was Snake. Safe Ending Junpei and Seven, having learned that Light is alive, follow Ace and Lotus after leaving Santa and June in the large hospital room. They unlock Light's coffin using the safe combination that Junpei had found earlier using the "sinister hand" tip from Clover's body. They ask him about the recent information that they have learned about from Ace's confession, but he refuses to give them answers, claiming that he doesn't remember or know most of the facts. They did not tell Light that Ace killed Clover, as they feared him going crazy and the fact that he would be devastated by her death. Eventually Light, Seven, and Junpei opened the big Door [9], using Seven, Junpei, and the 0 bracelet, which Seven took from Clover's body. They figure out that the 0 bracelet's true value is six, but don't dwell on why it is not a zero. They suddenly hear a rush of water, a cruel reminder that their time is nearly up. Seven suggests they get moving, and he and Junpei asked Light how he was going to get through the door without scanning his bracelet. Light crushed his prosthetic arm in order to remove the bracelet and placed it in the coffin. Eventually they arrived at the incinerator, in which Ace told Light that he killed Clover and that he enjoyed it. Ace taunted Light to attack him and Light threw a fit of rage at Ace and tried to attack him, but Ace shot at him with the revolver from the cargo room. Lotus was freed from Ace's grasp but Ace then pointed his revolver at Junpei, saying that he must hand over Lotus or he will kill him, Seven, and Lotus. Just as Ace was about to shoot Junpei, Light got back on his feet and walked towards Ace threatening to kill him. Ace wasted all the bullets remaining in his gun on Light but that does not stop him. He was able to grab Ace and hold him down. He said he will burn with Ace in order to avenge his sister's death, to atone for his failure to protect her. Ace begged Light to let him go, promising to treat his injures with his Cradle Pharmaceutical hospitals, but he refused Ace's offer. Eventually, the PA announced that the incinerator will activate in one minute. Seven and Lotus left the incinerator, but Junpei refused to let Light die. He ran towards Light, but Seven stropped him from getting burned by punching Junpei in the stomach and carrying him out of the incinerator. Junpei watched through the window of the incinerator as Ace and Light burn to death. True Ending Junpei opened his coffin, surprised that Light was inside. Clover hugged Light in a heartwarming embrace, although Light was confused on why she was crying. After his sister calmed down, Light found out that Santa had led Ace, June, and Lotus through one of the Door 9s and insisted that they should hurry up to catch up to them. He stated that he was unconscious since the group was searching for the missing hardware for the RED. When Junpei scanned the Zero bracelet, Light stated that June's bracelet was probably flipped because the 0 bracelet's true value is 6. He is also able to determine Santa's bracelet's real value, which he thinks is 0. In the Library, Junpei confronts Light for information about the First Nonary Game. Light explains that he kept quiet in order to protect Clover, thinking that her bracelet had a detonator inside it. He explains about Cradle Pharmaceutical and Morphogenetic Field Theory. He explains that he witnessed Akane Kurashiki's death 9 years ago. They then find a passage to the Study, where Junpei finds out that Ace is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. Seven then regains his memory after seeing Ace's picture and tells Junpei and Clover what happened on the Gigantic. He asks Light if he is working with Zero. He says that he had nothing to do with Zero, but he recognized Ace from his voice, saying that his voice was the devil. The four of them arrive at the incinerator after leaving the Study. Light watched as Junpei got Ace to admit his true identity and the circumstances of Nijisaki's, Kubota's and Musashidou's deaths. He escaped the facility with Junpei and the others after Junpei helped Akane survive in the past by completing a puzzle. SOIS After the events of the Second Nonary Game, Light joined the Special Office of Internal Security. He also started to play the harp, compose music, and wrote a book. At some point, he told Clover about neostigmine. Quotes Trivia * The name Snake comes from the term "snake eyes", which refers to the result of rolling a sum of 2 with a pair of dice. * His Japanese alias Nirusu (ニルス), as stated in the official artwork, comes from the first name of a physicist, the Danish physicist Niels Bohr (ぼくのことはニルスと呼んでもらいたい。敬愛する物理学者のファーストネームなんだ。- "I'd like to be called 'Nirusu'. That's because it's the first name of a physicist I respect.") * His Japanese alias contains the word ni (ニ), which means "two" in Japanese. * His name is ironic because he is unable to see light, as he is blind. * Light and Clover were both given the last name "Field" during a Zero Escape Q&A session. * He is the only character who can remove his bracelet freely without having to use aluminum foil or dying. * In the character popularity polls, Snake ranks #4 in Japan and #1 in the United States, trailing only his sister in overall popularity. * Snake seems to know a lot about different religions, as he talks about them in the Library when Junpei examines the books about different cultures. *Snake, along with June, are the only two characters in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors to never have used any kind of profanity within the game. *Snake only accompanies Junpei through odd numbered doors. *In the 1st class cabin, Junpei may examine a light and say out loud "Well, at least we've got light", and Snake says "What!?" Then in the casino, Junpei may examine another light and say out loud "Huh... a light". Snake then tenses up after. This foreshadows Snake's real name. *Light is the only character to have 2 outfits in 999, those being his suit and the Free the Soul robes. *In the 999 novelization, Light hands out four leaf clover accessories instead of actual clovers to the other children on board the Gigantic. Gallery SnakeProfile.png|Official profile. Snake (1).png|Light concerned. Snake (2).png|Light angry. Snake (3).png|Light sad. Snake (4).png|Light thinking. Snake (5).png|Light surprised. Snake (6).png|Light talking. Snake (7).png|Light neutral. Snake (8).png|Light laughing. LightDisapproving.gif|Light concerned. LightNeutral.gif|Light talking. LightSatisfied.gif|Light talking. LightShocked.gif|Light surprised. LightSmiling.gif|Light smiling. LightThinking.gif|Light thinking. LightRobesdisapproving.gif|Light concerned. LightRobesincineratorangry.gif|Light angry. LightRobesneutral.gif|Light talking. LightRobessad.gif|Light sad. LightRobessatisfied.gif|Light talking. LightRobesshocked.gif|Light surprised. LightRobessmiling.gif|Light smiling. LightRobesthinking.gif|Light thinking. SnakeSprite.png|Spritesheet. Bracelet 2.png|Light's bracelet. 999_conceptart_afKwf.jpg|Concept art. Snake concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Snake concept 2.jpg|Light was originally going to have vision and be named Santa. 999-snake-sketches1.jpg|Concept art. 999-snake-sketches2.jpg|Concept art. Snake robes.gif|Light in Free the Soul robes. Snake death flashback 1.png|Light being thrown into Door 3. Snake death flashback 3.png|Light tries to scan his bracelet. Incinerator safe end 1.png|Light attacks Hongou (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 2.png|Hongou shoots Light (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 4.png|Light walks towards Hongou (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 5.png|Light gets shot five times in the chest (Safe End). 9 years ago 6.png|Light in the First Nonary Game. 9_years_ago_7.png|Light distributes the clovers to everyone. 9 years ago 10.png|Light watches as Seven comes out of the duct. 9 years ago 12.png|Light looks up as Seven lowers down a rope made of bedsheets. 9_years_ago_16.png|Light, Santa, and Seven running to the exit. 9_years_ago_18.png|Light, Santa, and Seven pounding on the incinerator door. True end 1.png|Light watches as Aoi embraces his sister's escape from the incinerator (True End). True end 6.png|Light being helped up the stairs by his sister (True End). True_end_8.png|Light and the other surviving players (True End). Category:Featured articles Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Second Nonary Game players Category:Esper Category:SOIS member